1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circuits that use signal conditioning circuitry to eliminate interferences caused by magnetic fields, electric fields, and electro-magnetic or radio frequency fields on conductors that provide electrical connection between devices in a system. The present invention also relates to various electronic circuit that drive conductors, the electronic circuits including signal conditioning circuit to overcome the adverse effects of their loading on the signal source. More specifically, the present invention relates to audio amplifiers, power amplifiers, video amplifiers, etc. that use signal conditioning circuitry for achieving the above-noted benefit.
2. Description of Related Art
Conductors that provide electrical connection between devices in a system are often the source of many types of electrical interference. Magnetic fields, electric fields and electro-magnetic or radio frequency fields are known to interfere with the fidelity of signals conveyed over conductors which are subjected to those fields. Furthermore, the ground or reference conductor of a typical signal carrying pair of conductors are often connected to different local ground potentials between one end of the conductor as compared to the other, and currents are known to flow in such conductors which then produce voltage drops on that conductor which also interfere with the fidelity of the signals being conveyed. In addition, these conductors, especially when very long, present loads to the signal source that may adversely effect the fidelity of the signal.
The problems of conveying signals over conductor pairs in various types of electronic circuits including amplifier systems such as audio amplifier systems, power amplifier systems, video amplifier systems, etc. is well known. The conveyance of signals, especially between powered devices, is often plagued by electro-magnetic interference.
One method employed to reduce these interferences modulates the signal so that it can be easily separated from the interference, and then demodulates the signal at the destination. For example, an analog-to-digital converter can be utilized to convey digital impulses over the connecting conductors instead of analog voltage potentials. The destination device in such instances must then convert the signal back to an analog signal potential. Such approaches, while effective, can be very costly, and require extensive circuitry at both the sending and receiving ends of the conductors. Such methods are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,536 to Hogue.
Another common method to reduce these interferences is to convey such signals in a differential manner. A common approach utilizes a three conductor shielded cable where two of the conductors deliver the signal and its arithmetic inverse, and a third conductor, usually a shield, conveys the ground reference potential voltage. The conditioning circuit, usually placed at the destination end of the conductors, forms the difference between the potential of the first signal carrying conductor and the second signal carrying conductor. In theory, both conductors are subject to the same interferences, and the subtraction of the signals as conveyed will eliminate the common mode noises. This approach, while effective in eliminating most interference is nevertheless expensive and difficult to implement. To adapt this approach in the general case of processing signals between subsystems requires active circuitry at the sending end to form the inverse signal, and a separate active circuit at the receiving end to subtract the signals. Multiple conductors are also required to be contained within a single shield, which is more costly than conductors having only one conductor surrounded by a shield. Such methods do not, however, address any interference or other affects of the cables that connect the transmitter and receiver to source and destination respectively. Such methods are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,218 to Strahm, and is described at pages 69-71 of "GROUNDING AND SHIELDING TECHNIQUES IN INSTRUMENTATION", by Ralph Morrison, 3rd Edition, 1986, Wiley-Interscience.
One source of interference in the conveyance of these differential signals between electronic subsystems is referred to as the ground loop. Because it is common for there to be multiple electronic paths between the reference potentials of each subsystem, and since such paths commonly include sources of interference, these alternative paths are often responsible for the interference present in those systems. Such ground loops are generally overcome by eliminating any electrical connection by conductors between the subsystems. "GROUNDING AND SHIELDING TECHNIQUES IN INSTRUMENTATION" by Morrison describes the elimination of the effects of the electrical connections between subsystems that convey their signals by differential means through the use of tandem differential amplifiers powered by electrically isolated power supplies.
The first differential amplifier in the Morrison reference calculates the difference between the signals being conveyed, and the second differential amplifier adds the reference potential of the destination to the result of the first differential amplifier. The result is that the reference potentials of the source of the differential signal may differ from the reference potential of the destination without effecting the expression of the signal at the destination. However, such an approach is not easily adapted to electronic systems consisting of single ended two wire signal conductors. Consequently, this approach suffers from the same limitations as devices that convey signals by differential means. For example, there are no means suggested in Morrison for the elimination or suppression of the magnetic field interference that may be picked up between the two conductors enclosed in the shield, due to differences in the magnetic field voltages induced in those conductors. Moreover, Morrison does not address the pickup of electric field interference or any other cable affects due to the output cable.
The circuits shown in the Morrison reference are also particularly subject to the variation of op-amp characteristics. In particular the output impedance of the opamps used to determine A1 will negatively impact the interference rejection of any common mode voltage differences between source and destination reference potentials as that impedance relates to the difference resistors of gain stage A2. As this circuit characteristic is extremely gain and temperature dependent, such inaccuracies are not easily controlled without increased expense in the design of the output stages of those circuits or without compromises inherent in the utilization of higher impedances than would be appropriate in achieving other performance objectives such as thermal noise and bandwidth which are adversely affected by higher resistor values in this case.